


Nightmare

by LegnaMu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegnaMu/pseuds/LegnaMu
Summary: 全文在Lofter ID：legnamu





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 全文在Lofter ID：legnamu

斯内普总是顾忌着哈利的身体还小，两人自交往以来也没做过几次。仅有的两三次，都是在哈利死缠烂打和不要命的点火下才发生。  
但是今夜，斯内普没有拒绝他。  
他知道他的男孩急切地需要他的安慰。不得不承认，他也很成功地被挑起了情欲。  
斯内普将哈利抱回卧室，把他轻轻地放在大床上。一边亲吻着他，一边褪下他的衣裤。哈利也难得地主动动了手，将他的衣服给扯开。不一会儿，两人都赤身裸体，一览无余。  
激吻带来的啧啧水声清晰地在耳边响起，透明的津液顺着脸颊滴落，斯内普舔舐着，不愿放过男孩一点一滴的甜蜜。  
即使在黑暗中，斯内普也能看清哈利那双染湿了的眼睛，迷离又诱人。他将哈利的身体折起，双腿分开，让平日深藏的地方暴露在他的眼底下，臀间的花穴紧张地抽搐着。  
身下之人是他这辈子都难得的珍宝，现在赤裸地躺在了他的床上，任由他恣意摆弄，这个认知让斯内普的欲望又硬了几分。  
“快、快点……”意识到自己的姿势实在难堪，哈利红着脸催促道。  
斯内普笑了一下，他拿着早已预备好的润滑剂，三根手指沾满浓厚的液体。  
“有点疼，忍着。”  
一个手指滑过了那些粉色的皱褶，突如其来的冷凉哈利由不住一声闷哼，斯内普试探性地探入了一根手指，马上就迎来了紧迫的挤压。  
“放松……”斯内普在哈利的耳边轻轻说道，充满了情欲的沙哑让哈利也知道身上之人也在艰难地忍耐着，只为了不让他受到一点伤害。他喘着气，让自己的身体尽量地放轻松。  
感受到哈利的配合，斯内普才慢慢地推进那根手指，开拓那紧致的温床，缓慢地演示着抽插的动作。另一只手也不甘寂寞，摸上了哈利身前的两点。他轻柔那挺立的乳尖，又突然坏心眼儿地捏了一下，听见了哈利的一声尖叫，脸上露出奸计得逞的笑容。  
第二根手指也紧接着进去，两只手指来回地摩擦，哈利在适应后面异物的进入后，情欲慢慢被撩拨起来，怪异的感觉刺入心间，让他止不住地发出羞耻的声音，只能咬紧嘴唇，避免让更多的声音渗透出去。  
渴望被燃起，他觉得自己那处瘙痒异常，需求着更大更涨的东西填满他。偏偏这个时候斯内普又将所有的手指撤出，哈利可怜兮兮地看着他，渴求着：“西弗……”  
斯内普暗骂着，他觉得自己才是被吃得死死的人。  
他身体的渴想早已肿胀得按耐不住，他遵循了自己发狂的欲望，将自己推送进去。  
“啊……”哈利疼得大喊，撕开的感觉击溃他的理智。斯内普也不敢动，等待着哈利的适应，亲吻着哈利，想要分散他的注意力。哈利并不领情，双腿主动的缠上了斯内普。  
“不要紧的……进来……”哈利喘息道。  
斯内普架不住哈利的主动，慢慢开始地抽插起来。  
被撑大的后穴仍然疼痛，但是和斯内普的结合让哈利忽视了所有疼痛，只剩下无尽的快感。他不再顾忌羞耻，任由呻吟尖叫发出，尽情地享受着这场情事。  
热情外放的哈利，从来在情事方面都是很羞涩的，连斯内普也感到意外。明明都是这个男孩苦苦喊着要做，却每一次都搞得像是他在强迫他一样。  
这一次哈利难得的主动，更是让斯内普招架不住，狠命地抽插，心里只剩下一个念头：全部，他要得到他的全部。  
“嗯……啊……”哈利发出来的声音越发诱人，整个房间充斥着淫靡的声色。斯内普在他的体内越发肿胀，他知道这预示着什么，他也一直忍耐着等到这一刻。  
“射……射进来……”哈利渴求着。  
强烈的快感下，两人同时达到了高潮，白浊弄湿了两人。


End file.
